An Endless Road to Rediscover
by Kolbie Ru-Ru
Summary: Naruto is finally cracking from the stress of being Hokage, surely - or else he's so bored of all of the paperwork that he's resorted to harrowing Sasuke of all people. Why else would he assign Sasuke a genin team? [Companion fic to If The Sky Comes Falling Down. AU. Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies. Mini-series.]


**Notes: This is for** In Memory Of Yesterday **who asked me to write something about the world AU!Sasuke (from _If The Sky Comes Falling Down..._ ) is snatched away from. I intend for this to be a mini-series that will be updated along side my main fic rather than a one-shot because I have become much more invested in this world that I had previously intended. Whoops.**

 **(I am currently re-writing _If The Sky,_ so some things might not match up with what you've already read. Sorry about that in advance!)**

* * *

 **I.**

Naruto is finally cracking from the stress of being Hokage, surely - or else he's so bored of all of the paperwork that he's resorted to harrowing Sasuke. His personal ANBU have all grown quite used to his antics, after all, and it's been a few years since the Uchiha was forced to hang up his mask. Perhaps he's envious of Sasuke's mostly lax schedule as a jounin. Whatever the cause, _he_ most certainly isn't laughing.

 _"I think you're ready," Naruto had said, his amusement doing nothing to hide his sincerity. "Besides, a genin team would do you good._ _"_

He'd quite loudly and vehemently contested both points, but Naruto had won in the end via pulling rank, which was clearly cheating. However, he's only ever done so when he was completely serious, so Sasuke can't really stay angry at him. He's still not sold on the idea, though. _Sakura_ is the one with infinite amounts of patience (when anyone other than he and Naruto are involved), and she's a good teacher. Naruto _still_ dotes on his team, even now that they're all chunin. And they return that affection ten-fold.

Sasuke, on the other hand, has very little patience, gets frustrated easily, doesn't really care for kids, and he's still working on being friendlier with people he _likes_. They'll either be cocky and annoying (as kids are wont to be) or afraid of him (because apparently he has a scary face?) He groans and curses his best friend for the umpteenth time that day. Maybe he should hang out with Shikamaru more. At least _he_ would think riling up Sasuke would be too troublesome.

He glances over the files he'd been given as he waits for the kids to return from lunch. He's been assigned to Team 4 (and had been weirdly relieved it wasn't 7), which consists of a Yamanaka, an Inuzuka, and a civilian boy. There are a few Uchiha graduating this year, but per the village-clan agreement, they're being grouped into mixed teams. It's one of the reasons inter-clan and -village relationships are so good; all walls between them (be they figurative or physical) have essentially been torn down.

Going only by their profiles, he can assume the three of them will get along. They hadn't been particularly close while at the Academy, but none of them seem to have clashing personalities.

Daisuke Ueno is described as being generally friendly to everyone and has been known to talk bullies down from _being_ bullies. Solves problems without violence but was the best at taijutsu out of his entire class (which is great but doesn't take into account banned clan styles or those who are better with weapons.) He has a younger brother, which most likely accounts for his tendency to look after everyone else in his age group.

Katsu Yamanaka is apparently mischievous and has a tendency to start fires, whether purposely or accidentally. Funny, given his name. Proficiency at Clan jutsu is unknown, of course, so he'll have to see it for himself. His taijutsu seems to be average, but he consistently scored high in academics. He often got into fights with a Hyuuga in his class but was otherwise genial enough. He's reported to be interested in kenjutsu, which suits Sasuke just fine. _That_ is certainly something he can help with - as long as these brats pass his test.

Lastly, Ashiko Inuzuka is supposed to be a ball of energy. Her personality kind of reminds him of Sakura: fierce, strong, and not afraid to give as good as she gets. Her partner is a Shiba Inu named Shiromaru, and like the rest of her Clan, they fight together. She ranked fourth in taijutsu, but again, that could be simply because she wasn't allowed to fight with her partner. He'll pit the three of them against each other to see where they _actually_ stand.

He flips the file closed as he picks up the chakra signatures of children returning to the building. He's currently lounging on the roof, waiting for everyone else to depart before he picks up his team. Might as well make them sweat a bit. He pulls out a kunai and idly twirls it around on his finger, pondering. He'd thought about how he was going to test them, and he'd ultimately decided _not_ to go with the traditional bell test - not least because both Kakashi _and_ Jiraiya would tease him, and besides, Naruto had already used it on his own team.

When he senses that the building is empty save for a few scattered teachers and his assigned genin, he hops to his feet, returns the weapon to his pouch, and languidly ambles toward the correct classroom. Steps utterly silent, he reaches the door and leans against the doorway, watching the three kids debate amongst one another and idly wondering how long it'll take them to realize they have an audience.

"-going to test us on our teamwork!" Daisuke earnestly insists. "It's been pounded into our heads since day one - teamwork is Konoha's greatest asset, and it's why we're considered the nicest village."

Katsu's eyebrows furrow. "That _does_ make sense."

"None of that crap we were taught in the Academy had anything to do with teamwork, though. We never trained for it. We've always sparred one on one," Ashiko retorts. She scowls, sharing a look with her partner, "Me and Shiromaru couldn't even show what we got 'cause of that."

Sasuke resists the urge to snort. She's got a good point, even if she's wrong about the test. Naruto's been trying to implement tons of changes to the shinobi system, including the Academy curriculum with regards to fostering a sense of comradeship earlier on, but there are so many channels he has to go through and people he has to convince that it's taking some time. Slowly but surely they're making a difference, though.

"That may be true, but it doesn't mean it's _not_ what we'll be tested on," Daisuke rebukes calmly. "Individual skill sets only reinforce the team's overall power, and even though I've never seen Katsu's kenjutsu or your combined taijutsu, you know _my_ abilities, and you know your own limits. _I_ know that Katsu and I work best in close-range and that you and Shiromaru will need an open area in order to attack your target without accidentally hitting your teammates. We learned the three basic techniques together, and we're all pretty good at them."

He makes sure to meet both of their gazes, and then he smiles, confidently. "And I know that _together,_ we'll be unstoppable."

Apparently caught up in his energy, the other two can only whoop their agreement.

Sasuke shakes his head, smiling. The kid really _is_ leader-material. Sasuke wouldn't say he's impressed exactly, but he _is_ glad these kids aren't another disaster waiting to happen. Maybe it really is just Team 7.

"Well said," he finally speaks up, and his voice easily cuts through their excited chatter.

All four of them whip their heads around in surprise, the dog actually beginning to snarl, and he smirks. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Team 4's sensei." He makes a show of observing them. "You must be my brats."

"Whoa, you're _him?_ " Ashiko immediately blurts out, eyes wide as saucers. Sasuke quirks an eyebrow in askance. " _The_ Sasuke Uchiha, kenjutsu master?"

...Eh?

He scrutinizes the kid's expression to gauge whether this is some kind of joke, but unfortunately, the pure adoration on his face is genuine.

 _Naruto._ This must be his doing. Everything weird in his life can always be attributed to his best friend. Sasuke resists the urge rest his face in his hands but only barely. Exasperated, he demands, "How do you know that?" Sure, he has a katana on his back, but so do a good many other shinobi - a few Uchiha, too. So his name?

Giddily, the blond rummages through his weapons pouch and pulls out a very familiar book. "Here, in the bingo book!" He flips to a creased page, and yep, that's Sasuke's scowling face. Really, couldn't they have used a better picture?

Nevertheless, he'd actually forgotten he'd been added in. Only recently did they update his photo - because he'd worn a mask for half his career. A kenjutsu _master_ , though? Sasuke's never one to be humble, especially when it comes to his own hard work, but he wouldn't consider himself a _master_.

From the sparkling eyes of the kid in front of him, however, he can already tell that that explanation won't fly. "Uh, yeah, that's me."

"Yes! This so awesome! I was hoping my sensei would be able to teach me _something_ , but I didn't think I'd get _you_! Ahh, this is so cool!" Katsu cheers to himself as Daisuke looks on curiously.

Ashiko smiles a little ferociously, clearly sizing him up. "Ha, so you're some kind of badass?" She doesn't seem disbelieving, exactly, but her tone belies the fact that she'd still like to prove his 'badassery' herself.

He feels a headache coming on. Resisting the urge to sigh, he puts on his best 'scary face' and stares down at the kids with as much animosity as he can muster (- which, considering they're pipsqueaks, and he's more exasperated than angry, isn't all that much. Still, it's enough to cow them into silence.) Sternly, he informs them, "Daisuke was right about the test." He allows them a moment to let that sink in. "None of you will be considered genin until _I_ give the say so." His 'low' opinion of them remains unspoken but not unheard.

Daisuke then asks quite reasonably, "What do we have to do, Sensei?"

Smirking, Sasuke responds, "I don't feel like telling you."

The three of them face-vault in overreaction, and he snorts.

Clearly peeved, Ashiko demands, "So which is it? Are you a hard-ass, or are you just messing with us?"

"Saa, I wonder."

She growls, and the two boys latch onto her arms to stop her from leaping at him. Shiromaru remains at her side, perhaps having been around the girl long enough to know when she is truly in need of help and not just letting her anger get the better of her.

He has to turn around to hide his mirth. So _this_ is what it's like to be on the other end.. Suddenly, a lot of Kakashi's actions over the years make sense. Had he really been so easy to rile? Naruto had, certainly, and even Sakura had eventually dropped her polite veneer around their sensei when he'd gotten a little _too_ perverted. But Sasuke? Well, Itachi _had_ always seemed more amused at his antics than angry.

He shakes away the frankly rather embarrassing memories of challenging his older brother out of jealousy and arrogance and then following him around like a lost puppy in turns. His early childhood had been an amalgamation of mortifying ventures, not helped in the least by his rivalry with Naruto.

...And now here he is, reminiscing about his past like an old man.

He peeks at the three children huddled together behind him. Daisuke is good at calming her down, which he'd expected. Ashiko's temper had been in her file, along with the side note that she'd never really acted on it unless one of her pack had been hurt, and he'd witnessed that just now. If she had genuinely wanted to attack him, she could have easily broken the holds of the other two. Katsu's admiration has been toned down after his little display, thankfully. Sasuke has no intentions of trying to live up to a name (again), and it'll be better in the long run if he can get the boy to see him as any other superior officer.

He can admit that they have potential. Whether or not they'll pass his 'test', however, will play a big part in his decision on whether or not to keep them.

"Okay, listen up, brats," He addresses them. He can already see why that moniker is so much fun for Tsunade to use as well. He decides to push the thought that he's more alike his mentors than he'd previously realized to the back his mind. Seeing he has their full attention, he explains, "Meet me at Training Ground 3 around this time tomorrow. That's where we'll have your test."

It's Katsu who speaks up, to his surprise. "Are you really not going to tell us anything about it?"

"No," He shrugs, fingers running absentmindedly over the handle of a kunai sticking out of his pouch. When they continue to look dismayed (and indignant on Ashiko's part), he adds, "That's part of the test, too."

Apparently satisfied with his reasoning, Daisuke asks, "What should we bring?"

Sasuke quirks an eyebrow at the kid. Daisuke smiles back innocently. Rolling his eyes, he says, "Very clever. Not _subtle_ but clever." He turns his back on them and begins walking away, calling over his shoulder, "Pack for a mission. You're all dismissed."

* * *

 **End Notes: Is it completely obvious that I forgot about all of the people who are alive in this AU? Because I did until partway through. Worry not, though, as I won't be making that mistake in future chapters. I've grown fond of my OCs, so I hope you guys like them - and this series, too.  
**

 **The title comes from "Hey Brother" by Avicii.**


End file.
